User blog:BrandonLane/The Witches of OFIBTY Lane: News, Spoilers, Etc.
This will be where many of the news and spoilers for the series will be. "The BW" orders up twelve episodes for The Witches of OFIBTY Lane: In recent news, acclaimed creater and writer of The Harmonics, BrandonLane creates a new series that will give you thrills and chills. The premiere date hasn't been confirmed, but two big stars are joining: Jessica Lange and Rachel McAdams are set to play the rival headmistresses, who have different views on how the "gifted" should be taught. Brendan Dooling, who last starred in BrandonLane's The Harmonics, is returning to play Brandon Day, a recently discovered witch who will have quite the decision to make. Brandon cryptically headlines season one with "A storm is coming to the lane." Who will be tuning in to see just how wicked things can get? Cast Update Charlie Hunnam, Carey Mulligan, and Chloe Bridges have all joined the cast for respective roles. While Carey Mulligan will be a main, Bridges and Hunnam will be playing recurring roles. More will be announced soon. "Pilot": Plot *Brandon Day has been an average teenager, but recently he's discovered a dark family secret that even he cannot deny. Things get extra tough, when Brandon has to choose between two different schools, with two different ideas on how to use your powers. Spoliers *Brandon will have the power of Precognition. *Veronica Violet (Jessica Lange) is shown to have multiple powers due to extensive training. *Trinity Williams (Rachel McAdams) will have multiple powers, but she won't use them like Minnie. *Brandon will be popular, and one student will be jealous of him. Scenes *Jessica Lange, Brendan Dooling, and Rachel McAdams will share a funny and tad dark scene. (10/11) *Chole Bridges was on set. (10/11) *Some of the cast was seen shooting what appeared to be a scene from the Salem Witch's Trials. (10/9) *Leven Rambin and Cody Christian. (10/12) Preview: 'Narrator: '''The BW Tuesday, this series premiere will leaving you burning for more. '- A woman screams frantically, while being burned-''' 'Narrator: '''We've gathered up the best for a ''scary ''conference. The drop-out rate can be a downer. '- Jessica Lange throws an unidentified girl at the ceiling and she falls-''' '''Narrator: '''It's a Halloween treat that you won't want to miss. 1x02 1x03 1x04 The Sirens Song Plot *When a mermaid comes for help to become human, the pupils of Divine Trinity face their biggest spell yet, and one that may back fire for the worst. Spoilers *This is a filler episode. *It's the first episode to introduce mermaids in the existing world of OFIBTY Lane. *Demi Lovato (Zahra) will be playing the mermaid. *Mermaids or sirens are revealed to be from the middle east, and migrated after a war began in the waters. Where the Wild Things Are Plot TBA Spoilers *This episode will be Henry-centric (Charlie Hunnam). The Guilty Witches Handbook Plot The witches council arrive when Veronica is accused of murder. It's up to the pupils of Divine Trinity to save her from an unsettling trial. Spoilers *This will be a Veronica-centric episode. *Emma Caulfied will guest-star and play a young Veronica. *A shocking revelation will be revaled regarding Veronica and Trinity. Scenes Guest Stars *Young Veronica Violet played by Emma Caulfield. 1x08 1x09 1x10 Never Judge By Innocence And Soon Comes Darkness Plot In the epic season finale, things will go awry: revelations and a battle you won't forget. Spoliers *An unexpected character will die. *This episode will leave you shocked and unsure. *A big bad will be revealed, and the school Divine Trinity will never be the same. Category:Blog posts